


Treading Ice

by o0_Baka_0o



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Gen, Ice Powers, Lol idfk, Mutants, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0_Baka_0o/pseuds/o0_Baka_0o
Summary: Can't fit it all on here ops :/ It will be at the first page thing :3





	Treading Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee).



> So, wonderful new book here. hope you enjoy ;)

Footsteps echoed around the glistening workbenches of the bright white lab room. They belonged to a man wearing a long black trench coat and shining white mask taking the form of a skull. He was walking briskly through the room, aiming for a door at the other side when a crash and the sound of shattering glass was heard from the floor above. The man looked up and practically hissed with annoyance as he sped up and barged into the next room. Catching the faint noises of fighting through the thick marble ceiling. He was making a beeline towards the back of the room, where chains emerged from the walls and latched around the arms and legs of a battered, bleeding, and unconscious girl. She looked around the age of 17, her blond hair framing her face as she struggled to hold onto life. He fumbled as he took a pair of keys from his pocket and hastily unlocked the chains, the girl falling limply to the floor. He reached out to one of the operation tables next to him, carefully taking a single needle and bringing it towards the girls' skin, sliding it into one of the veins on her wrist. Her eyes shot open, gasping for breath her head shooting to the man and her ice blue eyes widening with an unmistakable fear. The man grinning menacingly from behind the mask.  
"Go on...…Schöpfer des Eises"


End file.
